Their Story-Happier Ending Edition(Frisk X Asriel)
by MemelordHunter
Summary: Happier version of Halwaffle's Their Story
1. Chapter 1:The End Of The Fight

-important message about the story-

This is not originally my story. Check out  s/12633668/1/Their-Story for the original story by Halwaffles. I'm simply making this for people who would prefer a more happy ending. Halwaffles, your Friskriel story is one of the best stories I've ever read. Anyway, onto the story!

-everything from the first 25 chapters is the same-

-for chapter 26, everything up to "I fucking knew it." is the same. Kek, now we can actually start.

-Asriel pov-

I managed to crawl to Frisk as we both cried uncontrollably. "Asriel...I just…" due to how hard she was crying she couldn't finish what she wanted to say. I couldn't let her do this. "Frisk, please don't make me do this! I can't let you die!" "There's no other way to stop Chara!"

-quick little insert here, I can't stand it when people call Chara the villain. They did nothing!-

"So am I not worth living for?"

-Frisk pov-

What Asriel just said made this 20 times harder on me. I'm crying twice as hard now. "Asriel,...Oh my god! I know this is hard for you! Trust me, it's nowhere near easy for me either! I love you so much Asriel!"

-Asriel pov-

Hearing Frisk say those words left me in shock. "Frisk…...Oh god I can't do this!" I say before falling to my knees. "Frisk, I love you more than anything in this world. I can't do this!" "Asriel...we need to do this."

-3rd person view-

At that point, Asriel had reached his breaking point. "Frisk. I can't do this. I won't do this." "Asriel! Pl-" Asriel cut Frisk off. "I don't care how dangerous Chara is! I'd rather deal with them every minute than lose you!" Asriel screamed before breaking down. Everyone else in the battle all said something similar to "I agree with Asriel".

-Frisk pov-

I heard all of my friends' comments. At this point, I'm in so many tears, I don't even think I can handle doing this anymore. "Asriel...I need you to make me a promise." "What would that be?" I hesitate for a few seconds. "I need you to promise me...if Chara ever does attack again, I want you to be the first one by my side."

-Asriel pov-

"Frisk, I don't care how many times we have to fight Chara. If it means you'll back out of this plan, I'll commit to that promise." "...alright. Fine. I'll back out. I'll tell you now, this won't be easy to put up with every day, week, however often."

I didn't care about how often it would be. Hearing Frisk agree to stop this plan brought tears of joy to my eyes. I ran to Frisk and hugged her tightly. She hugged back instantly. "Come on, let's go home."

Just then, Chara started to wake up and notice us leaving. "W-wait…" Chara said. We turned to Chara. "I-I'm...I want to change. I wanna be a good person."

-Frisk pov-

I saw a look in Chara's eyes. It was a look of regret and honesty. "Start improving, then we'll talk." Asriel said. "Alright." Chara replied simply.

We got home about 20 minutes later. When we got home, I went straight to my bed. "Frisk are you okay?" Asriel asked me. "Yeah, I'm just….beyond exhausted right now. Please, sit down."

-Asriel pov-

I sat on my bed as Frisk asked me to do. "Asriel, I want you to really know how much I love you. Every second I'm with you, it's incredible. You mean so,much to me."

"Frisk...words can't describe how I feel about you. You're everything I wanted in my l-" I was cut off by something I'd never forget.

My first kiss.

It wasn't a simple peck or a kiss on the cheek. Frisk kissed me full on the lips. I felt like I was in Heaven. We ended up falling asleep by each other.

Memelord here, once again go check out Halwaffle's original story. I will add a few more chapters, but not too many.


	2. Chapter 2:Helping Chara

3rd person POV

Chara was currently serving a 15 year prison sentence, minimum 2 years before bail, after the 'crimes' she committed. Chara was devastated after she found out. Despite how hard Chara tried to prove she wasn't really herself, which was true, the court wouldn't believe her.

Chara POV

It's been exactly 1 year, 2 months since I was wrongly put behind bars. I absolutely hate it. When I was knocked out by Frisk & the gang, I felt something evil leave me, thus proving to myself I was possessed.

Honestly, it's flatout bullshit I got a 15 year sentence, but it's even more bullshit I have to be here at least 2 years before I can be bailed out. I feel tears running down my face. I put my head into my knees and just sob for a couple minutes before I hear a tap on one of the bars.

Frisk pov

I'm currently at the prison in my town. I came here to talk to Chara. I get to her cell and see her crying. I tap on one of her bars to get her attention. She looks up and sees me, clearly with a look of shock. "F-Frisk?!" Chara said. "Hey Chara." I replied. She looked away from me. "Why are you here? I nearly lead to your death." Chara stated. "I know, but even I know you were wrongly put in here. I just wanna talk to you." I said, as using the key the guards gave me, I opened the door and walked in.

(A/n Idk if it's a door or not. I don't know prisons well)

I locked the door to make sure she wouldn't leave. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Chara asked. "I mainly wanna know what was going on with you before the battle." I replied. Chara sighed deeply.

"Well….it started right before I got my physical form back. My soul and spirit were wandering about in this really dark & empty place, I don't remember where it was. Anyway, that's when my spirit saw a dark purple spark to my left, followed by a series of sparks that filled the room, eventually surrounding my spirit. That's when their commander sent them all into my body before forcing my spirit in there, thus controlling me.

It was horrible. For years, I watched countless people suffer due to 'my' actions. I couldn't stand it. I-I-" Chara explained, before breaking into tears again.

I didn't know what to do when I saw her crying. I started to rub her back, trying to calm her down. "Was the battle what got it out of you?" I asked. Chara nodded her head.

"Anyway, I got some good news for you." I stated. "What is it?" Chara asked. "I was talking to the head of police shortly before I came in here. With Undyne's help, we were luckily able to reduce your sentence. You'll be able to leave in 2 weeks." I said.

Chara had a look of shock on her face, before she hugged me tightly. "Thank you!" Chara said happily, with tears of joy. "No problem. Anyway, I got a date with Asriel in a little bit, so I gotta go." I stated. "Okay. Bye Frisk." Chara said, actually smiling. "Bye Chara." I replied as I left.

Chara Pov

Oh my god! How did Frisk pull it off?! I'm so happy right now, I can't contain it. Eventually, a police officer tells me to calm down. I apologize and relax, well...as best as I can in a cell. I can't wait to get out of here.

Memelord here, Hope y'alls enjoyed this chapter. The idea for this chapter was from the one & only Halwaffles themselves. The next chapter will discuss the first date.


	3. Chapter 3:First Date

_**3rd person POV**_

Frisk is about to go on her first date with Asriel, and she's obviously excited about it. Asriel is excited too, but he's nervous about messing something up. He doesn't want any chance of losing Frisk to someone else. After a while, he decided it's best to not worry.

_**Asriel POV**_

Tonight is my first date with Frisk. I'm excited, but I'm nervous as hell. I really don't wanna mess this up. I don't know what I'd do without having Frisk in my life. She's beyond amazing. Anyways, I've got a pretty fancy tux picked out, a really light green shirt and black suit. It's nothing too special, but I hope she likes it. I wonder what she's gonna wear.

_**Frisk POV**_

My first date with Asriel is tonight, and I couldn't be any more excited. I'll admit I'm kind of nervous, but oh well. I'm wearing a light blue dress with some light purple stripes on it. I don't know why Asriel's so nervous. I don't see this going wrong. There's always a chance it could though. I sure hope it doesn't. I've always really liked Asriel. I can't help but wonder what Chara's gonna do when she gets out of prison though. Only time will tell.

_-Time skip-_

I found out what Azzy is wearing. It's a wonderful choice. He looks really good in it. Anyway, we're heading to (insert at least decent restaurant of your choice here and what they have) for dinner, then we're going to the movies to see (insert movie of your choice here). We might do some stuff afterwards, but who knows. Anyways, I think Asriel's ready to go. I really hope it goes well.

_**3rd person POV**_

Frisk & Asriel have set off to have their first date. They went to have dinner first, then they went to the movies. After the movies, they just decided to sit outside and look at the stars. (Halwaffles you're one of the stars *winky face*) During the movie, they ended up holding hands roughly halfway through the film. During dinner, they discussed some things to do with each other. Here are some things they talked about.

_**DIALOGUE SCENE**_

Asriel:Should we get to know each other a little better?

Frisk:I suppose so. Ummm…..is there anything you're interested in doing for a job?

Asriel:I dunno. There's a lot of options out there. What about you?

Frisk:Personally, I'm considering training to become a police officer.(note:this was actually Halwaffles' idea)

Asriel:That's interesting. Anyways, what should we do after the movies?

Frisk:I dunno, but we can figure that out when the time comes.

(their food arrives)

Frisk:This looks good!

Asriel:I sure hope it is.

(It was)

(small talk followed during the meal)

_**Asriel POV**_

Frisk and I have been stargazing since we got back home. I know a lot about stars(remember the final battle?) since Frisk helped me learn more about them. It's cute to see her amazed reactions to the stuff I can make out of stars now. It always makes me smile. As I'm talking about the current weather condition, she snuggles up next to me. It made me blush a bit, but it felt nice. Soon after, we started kissing. It lasted at least 2 minutes. After we stopped, we stared each other in the eyes adoringly. "I love you Asriel." Frisk says, hugging me. "I love you too Frisk." I respond. We continue laying down and stargazing while snuggling with each other.

_**Frisk POV**_

Asriel and I are stargazing, and I wish it could last forever. I've never been happier than I have been with him. He's so adorable when he makes things out of stars. I really hope our relationship lasts. Speaking of relationships, I wonder if Chara will get in one when she gets out of prison in a couple weeks. That's her choice though. Me and Azzy both hope she can make friends again.

Memelord here, hopefully I can start updating faster. I know this chapter took a while to come out. Next chapter will involve Chara's release.


	4. Chapter 4:Chara's Release

_**Chara POV**_

I'M FINALLY GETTING OUT OF PRISON! I'm really excited and hopefully, I can get my life back on track. Frisk and Asriel are supposed to be picking me up in about 20 minutes, then they're gonna take me to their house. I can't wait to see everyone again, although I'm worried they might not know I was possessed. Hopefully things go well. As far as Azzy and Frisk go, I'm happy that they're together. I'll admit I was jealous a bit at first, but not anymore. Hopefully I'll find someone good enough for me.

_**Asriel POV**_

Frisk and I are on our way to pick up Chara from prison. It's a shame she was in there in the first place. Hell, her whole trial was, to put it simply, beyond fucked up. Chara exhausted every little ounce of effort to prove she was being controlled, yet the court just wouldn't believe her. I ended up leaving before the judges made the decision out of pure anger. Hmm...maybe I should stop thinking about it before I get mad again. (Asriel chuckles)

_**Frisk POV**_

After a roughly 10 minute drive, Azzy and I arrive at the prison. The guards already know we're here to get Chara. They take us to her cell. She's already out of her orange jail suit(Memelord note:again, idk and idc what they're called), and her stuff has been given to her by the guards. As soon as they unlock the cell, Chara runs to us and hugs us both. We both hug back, with Chara and Azzy letting a couple tears fall. It was a rather emotional moment. "Thank you both for getting me out of here." Chara said. "No problem Chara." I said. "So where should we go now?" Chara asked after we stopped hugging. "I suppose we should let you get to see everyone again." Asriel said. Chara started to look nervous. "What's wrong Chara?" I asked. "It's about seeing everyone again. I mean ...what if they think I'm actually a bad person and they try to hurt me?" Chara asked. "I can guarantee you Toriel and Asgore know the truth. Papyrus is probably a bit too clueless to remember anything that happened. Mettaton most likely won't care. Alphys tends to have too much of a soft spot. Really, your only possible concerns are Undyne and Sans. Especially Sans." I replied. "Just calm down, we won't let them hurt you. Let's go home." Asriel stated.

_**Chara POV**_

After somewhere around 10 minutes of a drive, we arrive at Frisk and Asriel's house. I am nervous as hell about seeing everyone. I just don't want them to hurt me. Frisk and Asriel walk in as I follow them. Everyone notices me after Frisk and Asriel step out of the way. I freeze in place, as my heart continues to pound. "Ummm...H-hi…" I nervously say. Papyrus replies with a "hello human!". Toriel walks up and hugs me, and so does Asgore. I hug them back. I missed them. "H-hi Chara!" Alphys says, with her good ol usual stutter. Mettaton waves, then goes back to what he was doing. Undyne gave me an almost death stare like look, scaring me in the process. She laughs shortly afterwards, then she says she's just messing around with me and she's glad I'm out of prison. That leaves Sans, my biggest concern. He stands up and walks over to me, looking at me directly eye to eye. "Can I talk to you in private please?" Sans asked. "S-sure…" I replied, scared like hell. We walk outback and sit down on the porch. "Look Chara, I know you're scared to talk to me. Trust me, you have nothing to be scared about." Sans stated. I calmed down quickly, but still remained nervous. "I just want to know what happened to you that caused you to commit all those crimes and stuff." Sans stated. "Well….. It's a long story. Basically, years after Frisk and everyone else, except Asriel, went to the surface, something awakened me. I looked around and noticed I was in my own body again. I noticed Frisk and Asriel leave the underground when I woke up. I tried to get up and follow them, but something wouldn't let me leave. Shortly after, I noticed someone that looked like a distorted version of Gaster staring at me with blood-filled red eyes. That thing summoned a bunch of dark shadows and forced every part of them inside of me. Afterwards I fell unconscious. When I woke back up, I realized my mind had been taken over and I couldn't do anything about it. That's when all of those crimes began." I finish telling Sans the story, holding back tears. "Damn…. That's really tough. I'm sorry that happened to you kid. Luckily you'll most likely be safe from now on." Sans stated. I couldn't help but start crying. Suddenly I felt Sans hug me. I hug back, crying even more. "You'll be alright Chara." Sans says. After I stop crying we go back inside, I reunite with everyone else, then eventually we all decide to go to bed. I have to sleep on the couch for now but I don't mind it. "My life will only get better from here." I say to myself before falling asleep.

_**MEMELORD NOTE**_

Basically, I did this because I can't stand it when people make Chara the villain. In order to understand how they're not, I highly recommend watching Judgement Boy's Chara videos on YouTube. Anyways, I don't know how many chapters there will be to this. If you want, you can kind of think of this as a part 2 to Their Story. Bye bye!


End file.
